Dreams of Blood
by Arisu-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Arisu is now an outcast , after her mothers death who just happened to be one of Japans strongest Vampires. Upon this event her farther , a powerful vampire from Transilvania decides to move her other to England were he tries to make her more vampieish. For this to work he decides to go and stay with the dracula family but this seems to make Arisu more rebellious then ever. VladxOC
1. Prologue

**Hi guys this is my first fanfiction I will put up the first ten chapters and for every reveiw I get I will add a new chapter ( I will also add them when I feel like it) . Word of warning I am putting this in T as there will be no actual sex but just mention of it**

**Now for the disclaimer I do not in anyway shape or form own Young Dracula. I gove full rights to the owner and cross my fingers to someday meet Gerran Howell**

* * *

Prologue

Heaven was what it felt like right now, the tiny bit of time I had before they began to wonder were I had gone was heaven. A time were I could be my self and get some space, see the sun, be one with nature. Though this all could never last because I would have to eventually return to hell.


	2. Chapter 1 Out cast

Chaptet 1 - out cast

Why did this always happen to me? I would always just about save my neck before something bad would happen to me. This time I had cut my ankle whilst climbing the stairs to were I was going which was just great because now everyone in the building could smell my blood. Sighing I carried on up the stairs only to enter a room that led me to my next nightmare.

Pain sliced my cut as the wet towel dripping in god knows was placed on my ankle and a hand reached out for the dark black strands of hair covering my face, then placing them behind my ear letting my green eyes scan the room better. Evil was the only word that came into my head as I looked around the room, it was cold and heartless unlike my home of sun and sakura. " I'm guessing you don't like this place." the boy who was placing the towel to my foot asked.

" No. It's to cold here and dull here plus I nearly got attacked my I point out!" Was my reply.

"I get were your coming from, but you should get use to it. By the way my name's Vlad." Vlad told me.

"OK. Just warning you I take a while to adjust to different climates, oh and my name is Arisu but you can call me Alice or Ari." I said smiling back, then I thought it might not be so bad hear after all


	3. Chapter 2 Secret

**Hi guys, this chapter is from vlads p.o.v just because I think it works better but what do you think, should I do more different p.o.v's or not?**

* * *

Vlad's p.o.v

Slamming the door probably wasn't my best idea ever but it got peoples attention, I mean it's not my fault that I smelt blood. Eyes looked at me as I scanned the room for the cause, a girl, no bigger than five foot by the look of it and she had a big slash across her foot that was leaking out a sweat scented pile of blood. Luckily there was a bowl that contained antibioseptic and a small towel in the room for some reason so I picked them up and walked over to the girl. Reaching out I pushed her black vi strands of hair behind her ear revealing a pair of bright green eyes and a pale skin complex. Taking the towel I pressed it to her foot making her wince in pain, this may be a good opportunity to learn who she is... so Arisu is her name , pretty, but why is she hear, was she bait?  
" Vladdy why did you have to come and steal our fun?" My farther ,Count Dracula whined.  
" What have I told you about taking innocent breathers from the street dad?" I replied receiving a glare from Arisu.  
"Young Vladimir," my fathers friend piped in, " that girl happens to be a vampire and my daughter in fact, but let's face it she's not even a real vampire, more like a breather."  
Then a tear fell down her face.


	4. Chapter 3 Different

**Hi my wonderful readers I love you all so much because I have had over 100 views in less than a week since I started this story if you keep up the views and reviews I will keep writing the story.**

* * *

"She's not even a real vampire more like a breather."

Tears were my weakness my body would leak them out at the most awkward times and being a vampire meant any crying seen by a fellow vampire would tell them you were "week" strait away. Unlucky for me I was super sensitive meaning comments about my DNA would cause me to cry a river especially when it came from your own farther. My sudden out burst had caused my own farther and the count to laugh there heads off at me, only making me cry more, you would never believe I was seventeen. That's when I felt a hand curve rounds my back and scope me up placing me temporarily on the table, Vlad. Vlad then made his way over to his farther who was about to question him when Vlad slapped him round the face, went back to me and picked me up again only to take me to what I guessed to be his room with vampire speed.

Once in Vlad's room I took the opportunity to sit down properly, even if it was on his coffin. "So what did your farther mean by more like a breather?" Vlad asked trying to brake the silence.  
"Oh that, to put it simple I have a mix of two vampire genetics and the one from my mum os strong get," I paused for a seconded just to make sure Vlad was still with me, " my mum was Japanese and Japanese vampires are different to the rest so being Japanese my self it makes sense, but this means in theory I'm still alive, having a plus and having to breath, I don't sleep in a coffin and can go outside in the day but the downside I need blood to survive."  
"Then you have bit a breather?" Vlad asked.  
"No because I have these."


	5. Chapter 4 Tablet

**Hi guys who watched episode 2 of some girls last night Gerran was so cool and sexy well I say sorry .updating for a while this is why I am giving you a load of chapters in one go but I will try to update faster so you don't have to wait.**

* * *

" So you have bite a breather?"  
"No. I have these"

Slowly I put my hand into the pocket on my skirt pulling out a small container, "In side this box there are tablets but that aren't your average tablets , there blood tablets." I explained  
"So, how do you use them?" Vlad asked.  
"Well, basically you dissolve them in water to make a blood like solution, I've never tasted real blood but to other vampires they seem quite bland, and then it should calm your blood lust for a while" I told him whilst demonstrating with a tablet and glass of water, that had been close by, after that there was silence.

Not much happened after that, me and Vlad talked, mostly about my life in Japan, I taught him a few phrases in Japanese, which he didn't see coming because I can fool anyone with my English accent and he sorted me a room. That's when it got awkward. It just started with Vlad helping me unpack un till he found a small box (I say small it was fairly big) that contained a range of items from a kimono to a photo, but they all had one meaning at that was they where all from my dead mother. When Vlad opened the box I just collapsed on to the floor, everything about the items in there shelter reminded me of her making my head hurt with the painful memory. Vlad came running over to me when he saw what had happened picking me up then placing me on the bed. Tears were rolling down my face for the second time this day making me feel embarrassed and stupid, "Arisu what's wrong, was it the box?" Vlad asked me whilst scooping me onto his lap.  
In response I nodded and quietly answered, " Well I guess you could say it's the box but it's more the content within it, the thing is the box was my mothers and what's inside is hers but you see my mother got killed." That's when my body could take it no longer and just cracked. Vlad held me in a more caring manner now and after a few comforting words and a bit of back rubbing I noticed how awkward the situation was. Though this helped me to forget my problem completely and instead sent me into blush central that Vlad took note of making us awkwardly pull away, followed by me diving into the bed covers which made Vlad laugh, a lot. In annoyance I threw a pile of clothes at him only for one of my bras in the pile to land on his head making me turn a deeper shade of red than before. " thirty-six C pretty Impressive for a small girl." Vlad joked but not the best idea because I then threw a pillow at him that he dogged to my dismay. We both new then the fight was on I went to kick him were the sun don't shine but he grabbed my leg and pulled me on to the bed but due to an error in movement and pure accident are lips crashed together.


	6. Chapter 5 Kiss

**Hi guys 200 views in less than 2 weeks yay lets gets to 300! For those who have noticed yes I'm writing more each chapter oh and thanks to my followers and reviewers these are the people who are bringing you mote chapters.**

* * *

Then by pure accident our lips crashed together, my legs now tangled round Vlad's waist, his hand gripping onto my long black hair. Our lips were still pressed together, cold and hot mixed together. Pushing ourselves deeper with every passing second, indulged in passion. Small moans escaping my lips every so often had now become more frequent as Vlad's hand crept under my shirt and his crotch a bit to close to me. Every passing minute made our actions more dirtier, violent more sexual all this mixed with the action of trying to keep down our lust, trying not to clamp our fangs down on each other even though we would have to give in, soon.

Time was quickly advancing but our scene still not ending, not knowing how long we had been like this I decided to open my eyes; but before me lay something I wished not really to witness. My skirt had somehow got on the floor revealing my pants, my shirt had been skillfully undone revealing my breasts, My bra had been discarded, but what shocked my te most was my hands had taken it upon them selves to play with the belt on the Vlad's jeans. To put it on simple words we were on the verge of having sex! Though I wasn't the only fond who had noticed. Standing in the door way was a woman who looked like she was in her early to mid 30's and was looking at me and Vlad with nothing but horror. Driving my knee into Vlad's crotch was the only way to get his attention, and received me a small moan, causing him to pull away look at me in slight worry then look towards the door way only for his expression to change. Once he came to his senses hr spoke, "Ah... Miss. What brings you here I mean there's not that much to see." Vlad spoke shaking in fear whilst climbing off me and sorting his self out.  
" Vlad and who ever your friend is my office in five minutes or else!" The person who appeared to be Vlad's teacher shouted.  
"What was that all about, who is she and what did we just do?" I questioned Vlad  
"Well that person is my teacher, she is clearly mad at us because we just made out big time and nearly had sex!" Vlad answered back quite clearly in as much shock as I was.  
"Ok. Well. We total did not do that by accident did we?" I asked in shock I did not just nearly give up my virginity to a guy I haven't t even known for a day.  
"I'm not even sure anymore but all I will say is it was nice..." those words just made me lean into Vlad as he dressed me again like I was a small doll.

Eyes just glared at me as I sat down quiet innocently next to the guy I just made out with. Behind the desk was my farther the count, Vlad's farther and Vlad's teacher. "Now I'm sure you bot know why your here and we are going to discuss that matter. First of all even though you live here Vlad I don't expect you to make out on school grounds and yet more nearly go all the way with her. This school takes pride in education not teen pregnancy if I see any thing like this again bot of you... wait you don't even come to this school!" The teacher lectured which turned to a shout when she noticed that she had never seen me once before.  
" Me. Well I'm staying with Vlad and his farther at the moment along with my farther. My full name is Arisu no sakura haruhi Hio I'm seventeen and would like to noon your school if that's okay?" I explained.  
The replied I got was, "okay you may join Arisu as long as you and Vlad don't do anything inappropriate again."

So that's it I got into the school meaning I would have something to actuality do around here. It was late evening now so my self and Vlad had fled to my room to sit in front of the warm fire were we made small talk not knowing what to say after our little event but as time passed we came more aware of each others company and eventually we were back in each others arms quite simply siting three until I said three simple words " I love you" and my replied was returned with a kiss and the same words "I love you too".


	7. Chapter 6 I Love You

**We are now onto the main plot of the story because we have got to the start of season three but will Erin be in the story that's a secret between me and one of my reviewers so if you want to find out review or pm because that way you get a say in the story too.**

* * *

"I love you too." Vlad replied pulling my body close to his. Red crept onto my face causing me to bury my head into Vlad hoping know one would see. Gradually my body became heavy as sleep called out to me begging me to allow it to take me over, eventually it did.

Red was all I could see, swirling around me, pouring from my lips, dressing my every curve. Petals danced around the blood stained air, turning into blood when they made contact with me, filling my head with pictures of death, war and blood. Slowly something came towards me, getting faster as it approached, a rose.

Light shot into my eyes blinding me temporarily, what did I just dream of? That should of been my least of worries today was my first day at a new school in a different country and what's worse it was run by a bloods thirsty creep and his friend, oh wait that creep is my dads friend and the friend is my dad! On the brighter side it appears I may have found a friend I mean a lot more than a friend. Sighing. I pulled out the uniform, how boring, I decided to. Make it more me by adding a small pin of a cat onto the tie, change the black school shoes for a cute pair of pink Dr.M's and put my long black hair into a samuri pony tale held in place by a small knife. I grabbed my bag and other bits I supposedly needed and made my way to the throne room were I was greeted to the sight of the count nearly killing his servant to the amusement of my farther. "Good morning Arisu, I see your still powerless, caring and a virgin as usual. Now if you don't mind about last night if you ever do anything like that again I will personally stake you, understand?" My father asked more mocked.  
I answered back in the meanest way I could think of, "Nice to see you as well and yes I'm fine but you should understand by now my hormones are all over the place so I don't have much control over them. Oh and just for the record staking will not kill me."  
Suddenly an arm pulled me back and whispered something in my ear, I moved towards the door and left waiting for Vlad to come and get me to show me round the school and tell me that all important message. A few minutes passed before Vlad came out of the same door, he walked over to me taking my hand in his and lead me over to the school facility. "So what did you want to tell me?" I asked in curiosity.  
"Basically I had a dream last night my sister, Ingrid, was running through a forest being chased by slayers now don't get me wrong but for some reason it felt like it was real." Vlad told me slowing our place a little.  
"Ok that's normal it would appear that because you are related that you can see each other when one of you is in need of help it's quite common." I explained in the simplest way possible.  
"Ok. I'm not going to ask how you know that but we have a bit of time before school starts so I'll show you around."

The school its self was nice and most my classes were with Vlad so I didn't have to sorry about getting the right room. People were giving me strangers looks as I walked down the hall way with Vlad probably from my strange choice in fashion, I mean its not every day you find a girl in a school wearing pink Dr.M's. The only problem about big crowds of people for me was that it drove my blood lust on to the point were I would faint without consuming some form of blood, however it appeared I was not the only one with lust. Quite simply I was walking down the stairs doing my best to ignore the pounding of veins that passed me then I turned around to ask Vlad if there was a less crowded rout only fir him to collapse right in front of my eyes. However this may of been a slightly good thing because temporarily I forgot about my lust through the panic of trying to save Vlad. First of all I checked his pulls which was a stupid idea because he didn't have one unlike me. Next I tried to wake him up another stupid idea but finally it clicked he must be having a vision so I simply got a blood tablet out of my pocket and pushed it into Vlad's mouth. Finally I was safe, wrong! Because none other than miss. Mccauly was walking down the hall way gradually getting closer to me and a unconscious Vlad.


	8. Chapter 7 Visions

**Hello just got my tablet so will be using that for typing up fanfiction from now on so uploads could be slower or faster but I have been trying mu best to upload every few if not everyday. The next chapter is another in Vlads point of view and is a bit short but still please enjoy**

* * *

Vlad's POV

Arisu, who exactly was she and why was I drawn to her so much? To put it simply she was not normal. It was quite clear she was a vampire but you would never know; Goes out in the sun, apparently can't get staked and most of all is alive with a beating heart. Most of all she was stunningly beautiful, her long black strands of hair flowed in every direction, her green eyes contrasted with her pale skin and when she smiles you can see her fangs not drawn in or out. Lucky for me I got to take her round school, .but that was nothing compared to nearly having sex with her. First of all I went and got her a timetable she appeared to have most of her lessons with me but still needed to pick some extra classes, but she could do that later, once I had given the timetable I took her round the school to show her were the classes where. After some time we finishes the grand tour and the staring up the new girl began the main response "wow she's cute" was called through the hallways, some guys even tried to talk her  
up but got a glare from me or were touched away by her strange aura. Dinner it came to my attention why she had the aura around her , blood lust, and quite a bad one too. Arisu quickened her pace trying to get away from the crowd in the process cutting her wrist by accident without noticing, that pushed me over the edge. Her blood smelt sweet and pure dying her pale skin red, then everything stopped. Pounding blood reached my ears , Arisu's in particular , Arisu then turned round making everything go black.

When I awoke my surroundings were a lot different, a lot like a forest. That's when I saw her again running through the same forest slayers gaining on her. Within the space of a few seconds they got her asking about me, getting annoyed, about to stake her. Luckly she got away but only just. Why Ingrid? Why were you running? Are you really dead? Slowly my surroundings came back into focus and the taste of blood was present in my mouth, Arisu and Miss. Mccauly hovering over me to see if I was alright, of course I wasn't! Most people army when they see their sister who is supposed to be dead running from slayers. "Vlad are you alright did someone push you?" Miss. Mccauly called out to me.  
"No I just fell and I'm fine." I lied gracefully.  
"Ok. But if you ever need to talk..." before she could carry inn I left the hallway leaving Arisu ,unfortunate, behind.  
Before I knew it I was at my farther coffin, good old vampire speed, who .needed to be told urgently what had happened. I clicked my fingers and the coffin lid opened annoying my farther just slightly to much. " what is is now Vladdy?" My farther asked.  
"It's Ingrid , she's alive and being chased by slayers we have to go and help her." I shouted trying to get my message across in the best possible way.  
"Listen hear boy I'm not lifting a fang to help your sister after all she nearly killed us remember?" My farther complained but that didn't stop me. I left the room and went to my own instead planing my route to save Ingrid.


	9. Chapter 8 Blood Back

**I am so sorry for not updating in ages, but I shall make it up to you i will post new chapters everyday up in till christmas, thought theres a twist for each day of advent i will add that number of chapters so i would update 1 on the first 2 on the second and so on until i update 24 on christmas eve until then enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Blood Back.

Mornings. Not my strong point. Bright sun, cold and to early for everything. That's why I hate them! Even so today was no different from the rest apart from one thing. Waking up. First of all I felt something brush against my face, something cold yet soft af the same time. This caused me to stir a bit but then fall asleep ,again. Next it was different, instead this time my whole body turned cold as I was pulled out of bed and into somebody, my eyes darting open, Vlad. "What time is it?" I asked half asleep, finding a comfortable spot by Vlad's neck to nestle my face in.  
"It's six in the morning, I would say go back to sleep but we have stuff to do and your not getting out of it." Vlad replied, pulling me closer to him placing one arm round my waist whilst stroking my neck with the other. Foot steps could be herd from the other side of the door but we decided to ignore that until the door, to my room, opened, the culprit a girl with short blond hair, a lot taller than my self and an awkward smile on her face. That's when I remembered...

Flash back:

So which one is Vlad's sister? I thought to my self as three figures came through the door, one being Vlad, another with black hair quite tall and experiencing a coughing fit and the final one tall, as always compared to me, and short blond hair. Fixing by the conversation I over heard, the girl with long black hair was Vlad's sister, Ingrid.  
Were as the girl with blond hair, who appeared to be called Erin, was a supposed half-fang but I didn't buy it one bit; it also looked looked like she was eye up Vlad, to my annoyance. There was also a lot of arguing happening from what I could hear ( I was not actually in the room at this point) about who was staying and not. Not wanting to be part of the conversation particularly would normally resort in going to my room, however I had to walk through the throne room to get there meaning walking through a full on vampire argument, not nice. Although this would give me a good opportunity to tell that "half-fang" who's boss and not to eye up the taken, so how to go about this? Charge into the room, get hit on the head with a bottle,fall into Vlad's arms and carried off to my room? Well that's what I appeared to be doing, and even better it all went right! First of all I walked in then forgot to dodge a bottle being thrown by my highly annoyed farther, then I fell into Vlad's arms, who picked me up and walked over to my room. Next thing i new was that I was quite happily resting against Vlad whilst he did the best to clean up the bloody cut caused by the force of the bottle, but this was hard task seeing how there was so much blood everywhere now, making it hard for my self and Vlad, " look Arisu I'm going to put this in the least awkwardest way possible, we're kinda' going out now right?" Vlad asked me.  
"Ok. I guess we are, even if we've only known each other for a few days. Oh and your point being?" I answered back.  
Then everything went quiet, God I knew what be meant now. He was right to. I needed to bite him, just because I was losing so much blood and he probably needed to bite me because there was so much. Carefully I looked him in the eye to signal I knew what he meant, he nodded back and pulled me slightly closer, then made his way towards my neck doing the same thing myself. Then slowly I felt a piercing pain As his fangs entered my neck it felt like hell only making my bite so sudden and powerful that it drove Vlad over the edge. Warmth entered my mouth along with the thick red substance, much different from the thin bland substitute. Surely by now everyone else could smell the blood but probably decided to leave it alone seeing how this was the third time I cut myself. However that did nit bother me at the moment because I was so indulged by blood that it was bard to concentrate though after a while pulled away, all g with Vlad, then fell asleep.

End of Flash back.

So that is what happened. Half-fang over there looks jealous, tough luck girl but Vlad is mine now! Well actually I'm his but who care's? Any way it looked like a long day a head of me so I took it upon myself to ask something making me look pretty stupid " Vlad were is your bathroom?"


	10. Chapter 9 Mark

**Yay like 24 days till christmas and this is the first part of my gift to you guys oh and, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Mark**

Most people know vampires don't have a reflection. They also know that I am not a normal vampire and there for happen to have a reflection, which is actually quite handy! Even so that didn't always make it a good thing and today proved that because most of the left side of my neck was stained with blood, my blood, from my little "party" last night. Quickly I filled the sink with water and began to wash away the stain, only to find a greater horror. Two deep Fanny marks placed over my collar height on my pale neck, how on earth was I going to cover it up the only way at the moment was to wear a piece of black ribbon round my neck, hiding the marks. Luckily my hair needed little work and the rest of my features were the same as always, still I wore pink Dr. M's but put my hair in anime bunches with little black ribbons and layered my wrists with multiple charm bracelets, then made my way back to my room. When I got there I gathered all my things for school, then made the mistake of going to the throne room, again. At first Ny plan had been to meet Vlad before school and complain about how high he had bitten me though slowly my intentions changed. Upon entering I only found my farther there, awkward, who for once noticed me, but that would always be very bad. "Arisu, darling, we smelt blood last night, oh before you say it we know you had got cut badly, but we smelt someone else's mixed with your own, who was it?" Farther asked darkly hitting the target on his first go. Just as I was about to speak he made his way over to me carefully removing the ribbon around my neck revealing the deep wounds on my neck also causing the culprit to walk into the room at the exact same time, starring in horror at my injured neck. On the other hand I could see nothing of the sort on his neck, my guess being his collar managed to covered up my work. Now was my opportunity t escape out of the strong grip of my farther and find safety around Vlad, who took me to the school building to get out of hams way, also to talk to me a little bit more privately. "Arisu I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bite you like that, in mean it's so obvious something happened." Vlad worried.  
"Vlad look I'm fine you cant see it that much besides it's time for class."


	11. Chapter 10 Breath

**Hello, my dear readers**. **We are finally at chapter 10 so from now on (after the christmas challenge) I will update for each 100 views and each review I get, so all of you had better say a big thanks to HermioneandMarcus because they are so kind to always leave a review after each chapter. Oh also because I love you guys so much I will be adding a special young dracula christmas fic on christmas day/eve, so carry on enjoying.**

* * *

Chapter 10-Breath

School, boring as ever. Why I bother going? Personally I don't know. All that was in it for me was seeing Vlad like I didn't see him anyway and school had been a bit lacking in that matter today as well, even worse he decided to let Erin move in and went to help her unpack. Leaving me behind. So I wasted my time drinking tea making idle talk with the count about are dislike for slayers (my farther was STILL asleep). Eventually Vlad returned carrying a bag for my rival and started begging like a dog to let her stay, unfortunately it worked, and then he went to help her unpack her bags, but one thing still lingered in my mind Erin's odd presence. Time to investigate.

Vlad was with Ingrid, making sure she was play because ever since being found she had slowly got worse from her ill state, that made this the perfect opportunity to stalk Erin. First thing I noticed about her whilst stalking her was that she was perfectly fine in the daylight walking to her car; please note even pure mature half fangs burn up in the sunlight and Erin seems perfectly fine which leads on to an even better part. Next thing I found out she's a breather and a slayer. Then her brother they stays in the boot is a vampire and they both Believe that there is a cure for vampireism, as if, but that are going to kill Vlad and his family not good. That was all I could gather before I had to run back to Vlad so it seemed like I was never there. Once I was back to safety I decided not to tell Vlad just yet because this could be used against Erin, I can be so mean, and that's just what I was going to do. Part 1 telling her: About ten minutes after myself Erin entered through the same door and was already asking to look after Ingrid and was blushing up when Vlad spoke to her I took this as an opportunity to hide in the shadows. Once Vlad left we both made our moves, Erin was about to stake Ingrid but I moved in front cutting my arm on her stake in the process. "Naughty, little breather," I whispered into her ear, " if you want to find out what I know come to my room at ten, tonight. Vlad come quick it's really bad."  
Like a bolt Vlad came to my side, wiping away the blood from my arm with his hand, then pulling me into himself to apply pressure to th wound with his jacket. "Arisu what's wrong?" Vlad asked worried.  
" It's Ingrid she's breathing and..."  
"Dad get your ass herd right now!" Vlad yelled, pulling me slightly closer in fear of his farther doing something.  
"Let me guess Ingrid? Renfieled! Oh and Vlad, wait what are you doing holding Arisu like that!?" Vlad's dad asked.  
"Don't ask and yes it's Ingrid, she's breathing." Vlad replied.  
"It would appear that Ingrid has blood poisoning and fortunately is going to die unless we had old Renfieled, and I will talk to you about the girl later."  
" Fine I will bring back Renfieled's memory."  
"Wait you knew how to do that for the past four years!?"  
"I lied," and just like that Renfieled had his "memory" back. "Now Renfieled, Ingrid is ill I want you to go and find a cure, understand?" Vlad asked Renfieled, who was of like a fly. Now it was time to go and prepare for my Visitor.


	12. Chapter 11 Possible

**Second upload for today, sorry that my chapters have been so short I have been trying to make them longer but have been suffering from homework overload and writers block. Hope you enjoy sorry if the speech lay out dose bot work.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Possible **

Part two of my plan was about to begin but I had a little bit of a change of heart since part one I almost felt sorry for Erin, so that's why I am going to just talk things through with her, after all I'm not that mean. When she arrived the look on her face was priceless, she looked like I was going to kill her. " Erin just sit down will you." I howled.  
" Um Ok."  
"Basically I know that your a breather and a slayer, I over heard you and your vampire brother so please don't pretend you don't know what I mean."  
"Ok..."  
"Arisu"  
"Arisu, pretty name, look I didn't mean to cause trouble I only want to help my brother and I thought that would be the best way, you know to stake Ingrid because I heard it somewhere..."  
"Look, Erin I understand, but killing someone is never the answer, ok. If you want to go and find a cure talk to Vlad."  
"Are you sure you want me to talk to him? You seem a little over protective."  
" I don't mind as long As you don't Flirt, touch , bite, kiss, lick, sleep, hug, cry on, hit on or have sex with Vlad because that is the job of yours truly."  
Erin just stared at me then and dragged me out to check on Ingrid.

Ingrid was one hell of a sight, not to be mean but she looked hideous. Vlad was really annoyed and had already appeared to of talked to his dad about me! Everything about me and I had lost my ribbon so it was quite clear stuff had happened, even so I could be more free around Vlad now. "Vlad what's wrong?" I asked sweetly.  
"It's nothing Arisu I just wish Renfieled would make the potion correctly." Vlad replied, stroking my hair as I yawned softly. How on earth was I tired all the time? Well that didn't really matter because glad was carrying me to my room again. Placing me in his lap on the bed, again. Kissing me, again. Was it just me or was my life on a bit of a repeat at the moment? God save me! Bring me a strange event! "Arisu?"  
"Vlad?"  
"Look I'm sorry?"  
"For what?"  
"Biting you. The cut is deep and its so notable, were as," Vlad pulled down his collar revealing a slight scratch on his low neck were I bit him, " you can hardly see were you bit me."  
"Don't worry I'm always cutting myself so it probably looks normal."  
" How can I not worry if you injure yourself, besides..." but Vlad's words did not reach me because I was asleep. AGAIN! What the hell!


	13. Chapter 12 Change

**OMG! Who saw the latest yd episode, Vlad bit Erin Finally butvshe was like OMG why did you bite me, I can see her point but I bet Sydney (person who plays erin) had fun filming the bite scene. Sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Change **

Another morning had arrived followed by a miserable school day ahead. Slowly I got up and out of bed, seeing how Vlad had already left, and made my way to the bathroom. Unfortunately when I got there it was in use, just great. "Look who's ever in the bath Room hurry up I have to go to this thing called school! " I shouted.  
"Yeah I have to go as well, bad isn't it?" Was my reply.  
"Vlad its you, ok. I'm coming in!"  
Luckily for me the door was not shut properly so it was easy to get in and once I was in the bathroom I did not regret it, standing right in front of me was Vlad shirtless, yes shirtless and what a sight it was, he was so godly. But it didn't stop there he picked me up and hugged me, like a God, shirtless. But it still got better he started to undress me and dress me along with his self and then we left the bathroom together, which turned pretty awkward because Erin was waiting outside Staring at us like we just caused the civil war, I shot her the "talk to you later look" then made my way to check on Ingrid before going to school.

Terrible could not describe what I saw, Ingrid was worse than dead if that's possible. Renfieled, the Count and no doubt my farther were planing something against her just plainly by seeing the hair problem as a sidefect from a potion that didn't even seemed to of worked. "Arisu go on ahead to school I'm just going to make sure Ingrid is ok." Vlad called over to me. I just followed his command and made my way to school by myself.

It was break and I still hadn't seen Vlad at school so I decided it was time to go and investigate. Finally, after searching the entire house, I found Vlad in what appeared yo be a training room and he was accompanied by a hell hound and I guessed that was his pet. "Arisu, what are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Vlad teased.  
"Oh I thought you had it to so I came to find you. But for some reason this looks nothing like school work." I teased back.  
"Of course not, why on earth would I do school work?"  
"Seriously Vlad what are you doing"  
"I will only tell you if you come over here."  
Being ab impatient person I quickly walked over to Vlad who, when I was close enough pulled me into a strong embrace."So my annoying farther claims that I have to get a tutor so now I have to miss classes, with you unfortunately, and study boring stuff but I'm going to capture the tutor like this, Zoltan." Vlad explained.  
"As you wish master." the hell hound replied who has to of been Zoltan.  
The hell hound began to move forward and once at a certain point Vlad clicked his fingers setting of a small machine containing a Uv cage."Master Vlad isn't that the cage your sister trapped your farther in" Zoltan asked.  
"Wait, what?" I questioned.  
"Oh my God, I forgot to tell you Ingrid nearly killed me and my farther four years ago that's why not many people want her in the house." Vlad replied, wait what? Vlad's sister is a possible murderer!


	14. Chapter 13 Friendship

**Hello, I have made a goal for me and my fellow yd fic writers to over take other popular shows on the poulartie bored, we all need to write like 60 more fanfictions to take over emmerdale so lets try and do it since yd is so cool.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Friendship **

Vlad and his farther had gone of with the tutor, so I was left with Erin and ill Ingrid the murder. Un grid was asleep so I invited Erin up to my room so we could talk, most of it was pointless, like I asked her if she would join the school her answer was yes and she asked about my life and she was so excited that I was Japanese God some reason which was actually quite strange. "Arisu you know how your Japanese dose that mean you have to be shot with ab anti-vampire weapon to get killed or can you still get staked?" Erin asked excitedly, wanting to know even more about me.  
"Actually I don't know because the truth is I haven't actually git my full vampire powers yet so I don't know." I replied slightly confused myself.  
"Another thing what were you and Vlad doing in the bathroom early today, I mean you were both groaning?" Erin asked blushing and smirking.  
"Oh that, don't get me wrong when I say this but we were kind if getting each other dressed but more sexual like a lot of felling up and stuff I mean its not that bad seeing how after a few hours after meeting each other we nearly had sex." I Explained rather in a bit to much detail.  
"Wait so you haven't even known each other that long yet your getting all touchy and nearly having sex every few hours?"  
"Basically yes! I mean we even made a blood bond." That's when I new I had said way to much, most vampires only make blood bonds when taking part in a blood binding so this was supposed to be a secret.  
"You what? That's like major vampire stuff you two are going to get in really bad trouble, but don't worry I promise that I will not say a word to anyone." Erin promised  
"Also Erin are we sort of friends now?"  
"I guess we are, that's s bit funny a slayer and a vampire." Then laughter took over us.

After about an hour Vlad returned only to find me and Erin high on laughter about our strange friendship. "What on earth happened here and shouldn't you be at school Arisu?" Vlad asked.  
"No and basically me and Erin our laughing over our strange friendship." I replied  
"Okay and Arisu would you come with me got a minute I want to check something out." Vlad replied looking slightly worried.  
"Ok. Erin you wouldn't mind checking on Ingrid would you" I said  
"That's fine," Erin told me.  
Once Erin had left the room Vlad pulled me closer to him and just held me in embrace before passionately kissing me. He then took me to his room, which I had only been in once, and then asked me a slightly strange question, "how tall are you Arisu?."  
"I think that I'm just a little under 5 foot, why."  
"For the future."  
For some reason I didn't like were this was going but I decided to spend the tine I had alone to make out with Vlad.


	15. Chapter 14 Goodbye

**Sorry its short it is just a filler.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 goodbye**

Were dose the time go? It turns out I accidentally missed most of the school day and landed myself a lot of homework that Vlad was trying to help me with. Unfortunately he had another tutor coming , the Count killed the last one, but the twist was it was my dad, poor Vlad. Around six Vlad left for training but we had made a plan to get rid of my farther for good. Our plan went a bit like this; First of all glad would ask my farther to do his dust trick and then Vlad would suck up my farther. Next we would make sure he wouldn't escape. Finally we would send him back to Tryansilvania. About half an hour passed un till our plan was complete. Now we had time to revise yay!

We decided to revise in my room as it was big, this meant we could still have space even if we had hundreds of books. After a while though my concentration began to slip and I took it upon myself to find something else to do. Naturally I went over to Vlad, who had also given up on revising.."Vlad can we do something interesting?"  
I didn't get an answer but instead an action, Vlad picked me up and pinned me on the bed bringing our lips together in a tangle of passion. Our hips buckled together and the skillful art of stripping each other commenced. After a few minutes I was naked and glad was down to his underwear. This had to be it we were finally going to have sex. Wrong, of course. Vlad pulled away turning out the lights lucky to because Erin had just come to see if I was in the room, luckily she didn't see me after that I decided it was probably a good idea to go to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15 Wolf

First things first, who saw tonight's episode OMG! poor Vlad, Erin is being such a bitch. End of rant. Next thing i have to say a big thank you to my friend who has read all of my chapters( you know who you are) so to say thanks i have made you a character p.s. chapters will be short for a while.

* * *

Chapter 15 Wolf

Morning had come again meaning another day of school today but this school day was looking better better. First of all I had music followed by games then I had triple art, which was brilliant for me since I had such a strong passion for it, well at least manga anyway. Once I was dressed it was time to go an check on Ingrid and Erin and when I got there it was far from great, Ingrid looked terrible in fact on the brink of dust, Erin looked like she was going to pass out any moment and Vlad was just slightly annoyed ok really annoyed. Being such a good girlfriend I went over and hugged him , however it was more like he was hugging me, then kissing me which was okay since everyone except Ingrid new our "secret", but now time had passed and it was time for school.

Music was first, unfortunately it wasn't with Vlad but I still enjoyed the subject, however my class didn't seem to share the same interest. Miserable with the un talented bunch I went to sit at the back of the classroom and started to quietly hum Candy by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. After a while the teacher came and said we could do anything we liked, so I took it upon myself to talk to a very interesting looking girl next to me." Hi there." I spoke shyly, "my name is Arisu, what's yours?"  
"Hi I'm Nicole and sorry to sound mean but you have a strange presence not that I mind it." Nicole answered back. Then I thought about what she said and then it hit me, she must of sensed my vampire aura, but how?  
"Wait what exactly do you sense?" I asked her, worried she may know what I am.  
"You have games next right? Well meet me in the furthest bay from the door, know one gets changed there." Nicole told me just as the bell went.  
We both got into the bay at the same time so Nicole just sat me down and began to talk. "Now don't take this the wrong way but you give off this strange vibe like your a vampire. The next bits stranger if you are prove it because I'll show you something in return." Nicole explained exactly on target.  
Stupidly I made my eyes flash red and fangs show but then Nicole made her eyes turn yellow her veins turning black. God she was a wolf and I was a vamp but we were not fighting, strange. "Oh miss. Vampire you will need to were these so you can play games since it looks like you don't have your own, oh and warning they are short." Nicole called in a friendly manner, passing me what looked like a bikini, please God say we weren't swimming.

Worse! Vollyball tournament across the whole year and I was in the beach kit along with one half of the girls, the flat girls, since when was I flat? But that was not my biggest problem as Nicole just had to point out the boys were playing as well, ok now I had turned red. This was bad I was in a bikini whilst nicole got to were a top and shorts no fair! Then she had to just point out the obvious. "Hey Arisu look Vlad's staring you up, you know he's a vamp right?"  
"Course I know let's just say we have a little bit of a special relationship"


	17. Chapter 16 Vollyball

Chapter 16 Vollyball

Nicole just stared at me, then the game started and the ref. must really hate me because she put my against Vlad's team, fortunately I had Nicole, Unfortunately I was the only one in a bikini. Everything was going quite well, we had the upper hand and were scoring by far, but that changed the ball was going Nicole's way and skilfully she hit it away, in the wrong direction! Driving it into my breasts causing me to scream and then some how the bikini top snapped leaving me semi-naked on the field. Vlad ran over to me shielding me from the audience nicole ran to the changing room to get me a top and I began to cry half in pain the other embarrassment.

Walking through the hallway wasn't very nice but Nicole and Vlad shoved away the boys trying to get to me, Nicole punched a few along the way, until we were back to the housing part were we spent break and me, Vlad, Nicole laughed over another strange friendship. Finally the bell went and we made our way to our next lessons me and Vlad art, Nicole I.T. Art looked like it would be good mainly because I was with Vlad but ut was also my best subject, however like most things it had to have a downside, this one, the art teacher just happened to be the same one who walked in on my minor sex scene on my first day here. Great like she was going to be nice to me.  
The lesson its self was fairly easy, just still life and I just wished something would happen round here. Wishful thinking always works too because half way through class a tall guy walked in and started to speak in a heavy French accent, guessing by what he said and did; he was called Bertrand, he was a vampire and he was here for Vlad, time towers with him. "So Bertrand what exactly do you want with Vlad?" I asked.  
"Well , I want your mate here to upon this book to prove that he is the chosen one."  
"Wait how do you know I'm from the Hio clan let alone that I'm Vlad's mate."  
"You follow every trait of your family green eyes, black hair,short and how you and Vlad are blood bound the holding hands, aura and most importantly bite marks."  
I was shocked this guy was on target. He knew everything about me. He looked fun to tease. Though I should of concentrated on Vlad more because he was storming at the room leaving me in a bad position, awkward in fact. Until I got up and left myself leaving Bertrand behind.


End file.
